marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Carl King (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Consumed the Radioactive Spider that bit Spider-Man, mutating his body into thousands of spiders. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Garth Ennis; John McCrea | First = Spider-Man's Tangled Web #1 | Death = Spider-Man's Tangled Web #3 | Quotation = It should have been me. | Speaker = Thousand | HistoryText = Carl King was a bully in Peter Parker's class when they were children. He witnessed Peter being bitten by the radioactive spider, and his subsequent displays of superhuman abilities. Eager to get the same powers, Carl located and ate the now dead spider, which gradually caused his body to break down into a hive mind of spiders, something he discovered when he unintentionally consumed his own mother from the inside out, and took control of her remains. Then his father and his girlfriend, because every time he ate someone he became stronger, he would have to be strong enough to take down Spider-Man. He would stalk Spider-Man for a long time, until the day he decided to attack and possess his body and powers. He would kill and wear the skin of Jess Patton. Then approach Peter and say "she" got kicked out by her "boyfriend". When he got the chance to ambush Peter at his apartment, he nocked him out and tied him into a chair so he could finally wear his skin. Fortunately, a man who lived in the building came to ask about all the noise, so Carl decided to eat him first. Peter managed to free himself and during the ensuing battle, Carl accidentally hit a energy box and the resulting explosion killed many of his spiders. Only one survived by escaping to the street, but got stepped on by an unaware citizen, ending Carl's life. | Powers = *'Human Hive:' Carl King received his powers similar to the way Spider-Man obtained his except there was a horrible turn of events for Carl. King’s body actually broke itself down and changed itself into literally a thousand spiders that inhabited his human shell. The spiders contain Carl's consciousness, and are able to take over another human's body by eating them from the inside out, devouring everything except the skin. Every time the Thousand eats an individual, he becomes stronger, and while in control of a victim's body, the Thousand can contort the body in nearly any manner imaginable. The possessed host can also cling to surfaces and scale walls, however, it is unknown whether the Thousand can possess more than one human body at once. He eventually reached an undetermined level of superhuman strength enabling him to contend with the likes of Spider-Man. Carl's agility, endurance and stamina are also presumably at superhuman levels. The Thousand doesn't trigger Spider-Man's spider sense, and King can deliver a paralyzing poison to his victims through his bite. *'Possible Immortality:' His consciousness is spread throughout the swarm, so if one spider out of The Thousand's swarm survives, he can survive and multiply. | Abilities = The Thousand is a very adept unarmed combatant with speed and gymnastic capability that put him on par with the hero known as Spider-Man. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Thousand at www.marvunapp.com }} Ru:Карл Кинг (616) Category:Gymnasts Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Midtown High School Student Category:Totemic Avatars Category:Gestalt Characters